Familie VTM Wiki:Nieuws
''Nieuwe seizoen met nieuwe gezichten (6/08/2013) Het 23ste seizoen van Familie gaat over exact 20 dagen, op maandag 26 augustus 2013 van start. De eerste aflevering opent twee maanden na de seizoensfinale. Aan de hand een scene waarin Mieke haar wereldreizende broer Maarten mailt, komt de kijker onder meer te weten hoe het afliep met het drankprobleem van Rita, de bevalling van Leen en het onvermijdelijke ineenstorten van Mathias. Al vanaf de eerste afleveringen worden de kijkers verwend met nieuwe personages: *'Christophe Haddad''' speelt Gunther: een knappe dertiger die Mieke tijdens haar laatste werkdagen in het ziekenhuis tegen het lijf loopt. De twee blijken elkaar wel te zien zitten en gaan al snel over tot een eerste afspraakje. Vanaf 26 augustus *'Amaryllis Temmerman' speelt Greet: de overste van Bart bij zijn nieuwe job in Brussel. Ze blijkt een oogje voor hem te hebben, waardoor Bart zich maar moeilijk een houding kan geven. Vanaf 26 augustus *'Ellen Schoeters' speelt Carla: een knappe verschijning die samen met Rudi wordt gespot in de Foodbar. Zijn collega's hebben meteen het vermoeden dat het om zijn nieuwe vriendin gaat, maar de ontwerper houdt zijn lippen stijf op elkaar. Vanaf 27 augustus *'Jan Van den Bosch' speelt Zjef: een met Niko bevriende dertiger die aan de slag gaat in de Foodbar. *'Bob Van der Veken' speelt Gerard: een bejaarde man die geregeld op bezoek komt bij zijn snel aftakelende vrouw in het rusthuis. Al snel bouwt hij een band op met bewoners Anna en Albert. Traditioneel gaat de start van het nieuwe seizoen ook gepaard met aanpassingen aan de generiek. De enkele maanden geleden uit de soap verdwenen Maarten maakt plaats voor zijn zus Leen. Voorts krijgt Jan voortaan het gezelschap van Linda, terwijl ook Mieke van een nieuw introscene werd voorzien waarin ze wordt bijgestaan door Niko en het toekomstige personage Zjef. ''Sofie Truyen wordt vervangen in Familie (13/07/2013) Sofie Truyen, die al sinds 2006 onafgebroken de rol van Evy Hermans vertolkt, moet op doktersbevel onmiddelijk volledige rust nemen. De actrice leidt sinds 2009 aan het chronisch vermoeidheidssyndroom en haar toestand is er de laatste weken zodanig op verslechterd dat ze al minstens tot en met oktober niet meer professioneel actief kan zijn. Het plots en compleet onverwacht wegvallen van Sofie Truyen zorgt voor aardig wat problemen op de set, want de opnames voor het nieuwe seizoen zijn al volop aan de gang en er werden ook al veel scènes met en rond Evy gedraaid. Omdat het verhaaltechnisch met de al gedane opnames niet mogelijk is om het personage (tijdelijk) uit de reeks te schrijven, wordt er naarstig op zoek gegaan naar een actrice die vanaf augustus de rol kan overnemen. Op het scherm zou de vertrouwde Evy dan nog te zien zijn gedurende de eerste paar weken van het nieuwe seizoen, waarna later dit najaar de acteurswissel zichtbaar wordt. Het is vooralsnog onduidelijk of Sofie Truyen na haar herstel weer terugkeert of dat de nieuwe actrice het definitief van haar zal overnemen. Een derde optie is dat Evy op de lange termijn dan toch uit de serie verdwijnt, maar dan wel met een correct afgerond verhaal. De plotse terugkeer van Hannah (03/07/2013) '' Vorig seizoen zag de kijker Hannah Van den Bossche in aflevering 4911 - uitgezonden op 1 oktober 2012 - samen met haar vriend Remko Willaert naar de Verenigde Staten trekken, waar ze beiden hun studies zouden vervolmaken. Komend najaar duikt de dochter van Bart Van den Bossche echter alweer op in de reeks, wanneer ze op eigen houtje naar België terugkeert. Wat de precieze reden is en of ze haar diploma heeft behaald, daar heeft de kijker vooralsnog het raden naar. Het is niet de vertrouwde Ellen Van den Eynde die weldra weer in de huid van Hannah kruipt, maar wel oude bekende Margot Hallemans, die eerder van 2006 tot 2009 aan het personage gestalte gaf. Hallemans staat sinds deze week weer op de set en is beslist blij weer haar tanden in de rol te kunnen zetten, nadat ze vier jaar geleden ten voordele van haar middelbare studies noodgedwongen de fakkel moest doorgeven. ''Nieuwe decors in het 23ste seizoen (28/06/2013) Terwijl het 22ste seizoen op zijn einde loopt, zijn de cast en crew van familie al druk aan het werk aan het volgende seizoen. Hier horen ook nieuwe decors bij. *Het nieuwe huis van Bart en Trudy. *Een nieuw huis waar vier dertigers zullen samenwonen (waaronder Mieke en Evy). *Het nieuwe appartement van Nathalie. *Het appartement van Jan en Linda krijgt een make-over. *De dokterpraktijk van Leen krijgt een studiodecor met een bijbehorende woning. Door deze wijzingen zullen enkele huidige decors verdwijnen tijdens het 23ste seizoen. Onder andere het appartement van Mieke en het huis van Bart (en Brenda) zullen verdwijnen. Dirk verdwijnt uit de serie (25/06/2013) Hans De Munter, alias Dirk in Familie, kreeg onlangs te horen dat zijn personage uit de soap verdwijnt. Het productiehuis bevestigt het nieuws, maar wil geen details kwijt over de periode en de omstandigheden waarin Dirk zal verdwijnen. Wel staat vast dat hij na de zomer nog meedraait. Dag Allemaal schijnt te weten waarom er geheimzinnig wordt gedaan: Dirk verdwijnt op een dramatische wijze uit de soap en zal sterven. Hans De Munter was sinds december 2010 te zien als Dirk in Familie, nadat hij in de beginjaren de tennisleraar van Marie-Rose speelde en meer recent de Cypriotische ambassadeur Petros Granitou. Hij was tevens de derde acteur die de rol van Dirk voor zijn rekening nam. Ooit speelde Marc De Coninck de rol en twaalf jaar geleden kroop Steph Baeyens even in de huid van Rita's ex-man. Bekende nieuwkomers in Familie (29/04/2013) Binnenkort maken twee nieuwe gezichten hun opwachting in Familie. Althans, zo nieuw zijn ze niet, want beide acteurs waren eerder al te zien in de soap, ware het niet dat ze een andere rol speelden. '''Jan Van den Bosch' maakte in 2009 een korte passage in Familie als de crimineel Ruben. Dit keer krijgt hij een grotere rol. Hij speelt een personage genaamd Zjef en wordt werknemer in de Foodbar. Ook actrice Ellen Schoeters, die van 2006 tot 2008 te zien was als Lobke Corneel, mag haar tanden zetten in een nieuw personage: Carla, een jonge vrouw die in contact komt met Rudi Verbiest. Beide oudgedienden zouden al vlak na de zomer hun opwachting maken in de soap. Daarnaast zal de kijker ook acteur Christophe Haddad zien verschijnen als Gunther, een inhoudelijk vooralsnog onbekende rol. Binnenkort meer info over deze rollen ''Priske Dehandschutter verdwijnt uit Familie (25/01/2013) Volgende week ziet de kijker Priske Dehandschutter voor het laatst in Familie. Nochtans maakte haar personage Jana Pleysier onlangs grootse plannen toen ze samen met Evy Hermans besloot om als lesbisch koppel een kind op de wereld te zetten. Aan dit verhaal komt nu abrupt een einde, wanneer het tot een breuk komt tussen Jana en Evy. Priske Dehandschutter maakte haar debuut in Familie op 23 januari 2012. Ze zal dus een goed jaar op het scherm te zien zijn geweest, wanneer ze in aflevering 4999, uitgezonden op 31 januari 2013, de deur achter zich dichttrekt. Geen 'Zatte Rita' meer (12/01/2013) Hoewel het er momenteel op het scherm alle schijn naar heeft, zal Rita geen nieuwe drankverslaving ontwikkelen. Dat is althans wat actrice Jacky Lafon de afgelopen dagen in de media verkondigde. Anders dan de vorige malen zal Rita deze keer in staat blijven de drankduivel te onderdrukken. Ze zal wel drinken, maar doet dat gecontroleerd. Fans hoeven zich dus niet aan taferelen uit het verleden te verwachten, toen 'Zatte Rita' iedereen het leven zuur maakte en zich letterlijk bijna dood dronk. De terugkeer van Leen Van den Bossche (10/01/2013) In april 2013 keert het populaire personage Leen Van den Bossche terug in de soap. Twee jaar geleden trok ze naar Amerika, om er zich als toekomstig arts te gaan specialiseren in hartchirurgie. Aan dat doel komt nu abrupt een einde, wanneer ze wegens een zwangerschap haar studies afbreekt. Ze keert zonder de vader naar België terug en wil een eigen huisartsenpraktijk oprichten. De rol van Leen wordt voortaan gespeeld door Cathérine Kools, die eerder hoofdrollen kreeg in de series Wittekerke en Vermist. Ruth Bastiaensen, die het personage van 2006 tot 2011 vertolkte, zag een terugkeer niet meer zitten. Lone van Roosendaal keert weer even terug (16/11/2012) In november 2011 leerden de kijkers van Familie Annelies Feys kennen, de Nederlandse vrouw van William Feys, vertolkt door actrice Lone van Roosendaal. Op 3 december keert ze eenmalig terug naar de serie na de plotse dood van haar man om met Paul Jacobs te komen praten. Jenne Decleir en Werner De Smedt in Familie (31/10/2012) Vanaf komende week staan Werner De Smedt en Jenne Decleir op de set van Familie. Beide heren zullen vanaf februari 2013 op het scherm verschijnen. Het personage van Werner De Smedt blijft wellicht voor langere tijd in de reeks, Jenne is slechts gedurende enkele weken van de partij. Werner De Smedt kruipt in de huid van '''Rudi Verbiest', een perfectionistische ontwerper met een indrukwekkende staat van dienst, die na jaren ervaring in grote modehuizen, besloten heeft dat hij aan een nieuwe uitdaging toe is. En daar is June maar al te blij mee, want zij schakelt de ontwerper in om de modelijn ‘Fashion’ nieuw leven in te blazen. Jenne Decleir zal dan weer de 37-jarige Hans Deschutter komen vertolken. Hij is het nieuwe lief van Stefanie Coppens (Jasmijn Van Hoof) en tevens een oud-klasgenoot van Stefanies vader Benny (Roel Vanderstukken). Benieuwd wat deze laatste en Liesbeth (Hilde De Baerdemaeker) vinden van de nieuwe relatie van hun dochter, want zij delen een woelig verleden met Hans. ''Intrede van de Familie Coppens-Pauwels (18/10/2012) *'Ludo Hellinx als Patrick Pauwels: vanaf dinsdag 30 oktober : Patrick komt over de vloer in de Jan & Alleman. Hij is het slachtoffer geworden van de economische crisis en zit plots zonder werk. Hij raakt aan de praat met Rita en kan het meteen goed met haar vinden. *'Roel Vanderstukken '''als Benny Coppens: vanaf dinsdag 30 oktober : Benny is de schoonzoon van Patrick en is tevens werkloos. Samen herstellen ze fietsen en elektrische toestellen om een centje bij te verdienen. Benny is getrouwd met Liesbeth en samen hebben ze twee kinderen. *'Arthur Le Boudec 'als Arno Coppens: vanaf vrijdag 9 november : Arno is de zoon van Benny en Liesbeth en zodoende de broer van Stefanie. Hij is student informatica en is vergeleken met zijn omgeving een ietwat rustiger type. Hij ligt geregeld overhoop met zijn extraverte vader. *'Hilde De Baerdemaeker als Liesbeth Pauwels: vanaf maandag 12 november : Liesbeth is de echtgenote van Benny en dochter van Patrick. Door haar tienerzwangerschap maakte ze haar studies nooit af. Ze werkt nu parttime in een schoenwinkel en steekt al haar overige energie in haar gezin. *'Jasmijn Van Hoof '''als Stefanie Coppens: vanaf woensdag 14 november : Stefanie is de dochter van Benny en Liesbeth en zodoende de zus van Arno. In tegenstelling tot hem is zij een echte spring-in-'t-veld. Ze werkt in een schoonheidsinstituut en verslijt het ene vriendje na het andere. Anne Somers wou Jacky Lafon weg (16/10/2012) Jacky Lafon onthulde in een interview op radiozender Studio Brussel dat zij een van de personen was die op de set absoluut niet overeen kwam met gewezen Familie-actrice Anne Somers. Somers zou voortdurend kwetsende opmerkingen naar Lafon toe hebben gemaakt en op een bepaald moment zelfs bij de bazen gaan pleiten zijn om het gezicht achter Rita Van den Bossche te ontslaan. Lafon is dan ook blij met de komst van Sandrine André, maar benadrukt dat ze Anne Somers ondanks alles nog steeds een uitstekende actrice vindt. Met deze onthulling lijkt alsnog enige waarheid te schuilen in het gerucht dat Anne Somers gedwongen is opgestapt, omdat ze steeds meer ongenietbaar was op de set. Aangepaste generiek vanaf 15 oktober (03/10/2012) Op maandag 15 oktober, de dag waarop Sandrine André de rol van Veronique Van den Bossche overneemt van Anne Somers, komt de langverwachte aangepaste versie van de huidige generiek in beeld. Beeldmateriaal kunt u hier bekijken. Volgende personages worden nu weergegeven: Mieke / Maarten / Jan / Veronique / Trudy & Bart / Anna & Albert / Rita / Jelle & Guido & Louise / June & Peter / Marie-Rose. Vers bloed in oktober (21/09/2012) *'Herman (Anton Cogen)' is voorzitter van een toneelvereniging en laat zijn oog vallen op de Jan & Alleman als vergaderruimte. Jan heeft zijn acteerambities nog steeds niet opgeborgen en zal alles op alles zetten om aan een rol te komen. Vanaf dinsdag 2 oktober. *'Colette (Anne Mie Gils)' komt na een klein jaar afwezigheid weer in beeld, wanneer ze plots aanklopt bij haar vriendin Marie-Rose. Ze werd op meerdere vlakken bedrogen door haar vriend en is ten einde raad. Vanaf woensdag 10 oktober. *'Guy (Kristof Verhassel)' is de tijdelijke vervanger van Maarten Van den Bossche in de KomEet. Nieuwe Veronique vanaf 15 oktober (19/09/2012) Het is officieel: Sandriné André zal de rol van Veronique Van den Bossche overnemen op maandag 15 oktober. Tot en met vrijdag 12 oktober kunt u Anne Somers nog bezig zien op het scherm. Exit Maarten, Roos, Victor en Paul (31/08/2012) Slecht nieuws voor de fans van Familie, want zij zien in het voorjaar vier vaste gezichten verdwijnen uit de soap. Het restaurant KomEet wordt omgevormd tot sandwichbar en aldus zullen Maarten Van den Bossche en Roos Sterckx andere horizonten opzoeken. Na een vijftal jaar komt er ook een einde aan de prominente verhaallijnen van het Algemeen Ziekenhuis en daarom zullen dokters Victor Praet en Paul Jacobs uit beeld verdwijnen. Bijgevolg werden acteurs Michael Vroemans, Heidi De Grauwe, Robert De La Haye en Johan De Paepe bedankt voor bewezen diensten. Dit najaar staan ze allen voor het laatst op de set. Hun personages zullen in de lente uit de reeks verdwijnen. Met het schrappen van het personage Maarten vagen de makers alweer een adolescent weg. Enkel Evy Hermans blijft over van de jongeren die in Reeks 16, na een tijdsprong, werden toegevoegd aan de reeks. Over enkele weken verdwijnt immers Hannah uit de reeks, en vrij recent waren ook Leen en Pierrot voor het laatst te zien. Heruitzendingen in de namiddag (18/08/2012) Er komt maar geen einde aan herneming van oude Familie-gewoontes in het komende televisieseizoen. Vanaf maandag 3 september plant vtm iedere weekdag na het middagnieuws heruitzendingen. Men zal starten vanaf seizoen 16. In de eerste aflevering van seizoen 16 bevinden we ons 3 jaar na het huwelijkfeest van Mario en Veronique. Nonkel Walter is intussen overleden, Rita kampt met een nieuwe drankverslaving en Anna zit door artrose in een rolstoel. De jongeren zijn zichtbaar ouder geworden en hebben elk hun eigen visie op de toekomst. Zo studeert Leen inmiddels voor dokter, terwijl Pierrot er een lange periode van vrijwilligerswerk in Afrika heeft opzitten. Minder reclame (16/08/2012) Naast een nieuw uitzenduur volgt er nog een tweede belangrijke wijziging aan de dagelijkse afspraak met Familie. Voortaan zal iedere aflevering nog slechts 1 keer onderbroken worden voor reclame. Opnieuw is dit voor de soap een terugkeer naar een oude gewoonte, want tot en met het vijftiende seizoen was er ook slechts 1 onderbreking. Vanaf september 2006 werd het tweede reclameblok ingevoerd. Oorspronkelijk ging dit slechts om een 30"-spot vlak voor de vooruitblik naar de volgende aflevering, maar toen die vooruitblik verdween, kwam er een extra, volwaardig reclameblok midden in de uitzending. Seizoen 22 vanaf 27 augustus (13/08/2012) Seizoen 22 van Familie zal worden uitgezonden vanaf maandag 27 augustus. Belangrijk daarbij is dat de soap voortaan bijna een half uur eerder staat geprogrammeerd, en daarmee terugkeert naar haar vroegere startuur van 19u45. Aan het begin van het seizoen wordt duidelijk of Marie-Rose en Caroline hun verschrikkelijke valpartij hebben overleefd. Ook volgt de dramatische ontknoping van de ontvoering van Mieke. In de eerste weken van het nieuwe seizoen zullen een aantal personages de serie verlaten. De maanden nadien maken verschillende nieuwe gezichten hun intrede. Onder hen Sandrine André, Roel Vanderstukken, Hilde De Baerdemaeker, Ludo Hellinx, Anton Cogen, Arthur Le Boudec, Jasmijn van Hoof en Laura Tesoro. Exit Hannah en Remko (06/08/2012) In oktober zullen Ellen Van den Eynde en Ward Bal, die al geruime tijd het jonge koppel Hannah Van den Bossche en Remko Willaert vertolken, verdwijnen uit Familie. Het zou gaan om een open einde, waardoor een eventuele terugkeer niet wordt uitgesloten. Hannah is al sinds 1998 een vaste waarde in de soap. Aanvankelijk werd het personage gespeeld door Sofie Scheers, tot die bij de tijdsprong in 2006 werd vervangen door Margot Hallemans. In september 2009 nam Ellen Van den Eynde de rol over. Nieuwe jongeren in Familie (06/08/2012) Zoals reeds bekend zullen Roel Vanderstukken en Hilde De Baerdemaeker komend seizoen een koppel spelen in Familie. Zij hebben twee kinderen, die ook een vaste rol krijgen in de reeks. 'Arthur Le Boudec speelt de rol van Arno, de zoon van Benny en Liesbeth. Voor dochter Stefanie werden verschillende castingsessies georganiseerd, waarbij het jonge televisiegezicht Joëlle-Chloë Edelman lange tijd de grootste kanshebber leek. Uiteindelijk werd echter gekozen voor nieuwkomer ''Jasmijn Van Hoof''. Het nieuwe gezin zal vanaf november opduiken in de soap. Een nieuwe Veronique en Liesbeth (25/05/2012) Na het plotse vertrek van actrice Anne Somers is ''Sandrine André'' gevraagd om de rol van Veronique Van den Bossche over te nemen. Om de stijl van Veronique zoveel mogelijk te behouden, mocht een nieuw kapsel voor de actrice niet ontbreken. Voor de rol van Liesbeth Pauwels, het personage dat Sandrine André aanvankelijk zou vertolken, heeft men ''Hilde De Baerdemaeker'' kunnen strikken. Martine Jonckheere tijdelijk out (22/05/2012) Martine Jonckheere zal een tijdje afwezig zijn op de set van Familie. De actrice, die de rol van Marie-Rose speelt, brak haar schouder tijdens het paardrijden en is daardoor minstens zes weken out. Daarmee lijkt het onwaarschijnlijk dat ze nog voor de zomerse opnamestop, die loopt van midden juli tot midden augustus, kan terugkeren. Wellicht zal ze hierdoor in het najaar gedurende enkele weken vrijwel volledig uit beeld verdwijnen; de scenaristen bekijken momenteel wat de mogelijkheden zijn. De opnames voor de seizoensfinale, waarin ze dit jaar een belangrijke rol speelt, waren gelukkig al afgerond. Het is al de tweede keer sinds haar terugkeer in 2005, dat Jonckheere voor langere tijd verstek moet geven. In 2006 moest de actrice een kankerbehandeling ondergaan en werd Marie-Rose tijdelijk uit de reeks geschreven. Haar eventuele afwezigheid nu zal weliswaar van kortere duur zijn. Exit Veronique, Caroline en Axel (23/04/2012) Naast Kadèr Gürbüz zullen ook Anne Somers en Bram Van Outryve dit najaar de soap verlaten. Kadèr en Bram, die respectievelijk de rollen van Caroline en Axel De Meester vertolken, zijn nog tot september 2012 te zien in Familie. Hun opnamen werden deze maand afgerond. Half oktober ziet de kijker Anne Somers voor de laatste keer verschijnen als Veronique Van den Bossche. Somers vertolkte de rol van 1991 tot 1994 en keerde terug in 2001. Zij stapt na 11 jaar opnieuw uit de soap, om de weg voor nieuwe uitdagingen vrij te maken. Het personage Veronique zal wel blijven bestaan, maar het is nog niet gekend welke actrice haar rol zal overnemen. Terugkeer van 2 oude bekenden (07/02/2012) Aan het einde van het huidige seizoen van Familie zullen twee oude bekenden opnieuw hun opwachting maken. ''Hein Blondeel kruipt opnieuw in de huid van Steve Schuurmans, die enkele weken geleden plots van het scherm verdween nadat hij zijn broer Niko had bestolen. Verder komen de Van den Bossches opnieuw in aanraking met de politie, en alsdus werd '''''Nathalie Wijnants gevraagd de rol van politie-inspecteur Anita Degeling te hernemen. ''Nieuwe lading gastacteurs (07/02/2012) Alweer enkele nieuwe personages in familie binnenkort: *Victor Peeters'' als De Valck, hoofd van de Raad van Bestuur van het ziekenhuis *''Gerd De Ley'' als buurman van de KomEet *''Erik Van Herreweghe ''als Jean-Pierre Deleu, bestuurslid van het ziekenhuis *''Pieter Bamps'' als Glenn De Bock, een gevaarlijke kennis van Niko *''Peter Van de Velde'' als dokter Luc Parmentier ''Veel nieuwe gezichten (24/01/2012) Er is meer bekend geworden over de verschillende nieuwe personages die binnenkort zullen opduiken in de serie. 'Priske Dehandschutter' speelt vanaf vandaag Jana Pleysier. Zij wordt de nieuwe maître worden in de KomEet en zal, des te meer door haar knappe verschijning, Roos Sterckx meer dan eens jaloers maken. 'Mitta Van der Maat' zal vanaf midden maart een aantal weken te zien zijn als Magda, de nieuwe liefde van André Beynens. Rond diezelfde tijd zal ook 'Deborah De Ridder 'een aantal maal in de soap opduiken. Volgend seizoen wordt de hoofdcast versterkt door 'Roel Vanderstukken' en 'Sandriné André, die gestalte zullen geven aan het koppel Benny en Liesbeth Pauwels. Liesbeth is ontwerper en zal in zee gaan met VDB Fashion. ''Ludo Hellinx'' wordt Patrick, de vader van Liesbeth. Christel Domen in Familie (17/01/2012)''' Christel Domen krijgt binnenkort een belangrijke rol in de populaire soap. Ze zal Nathalie De Bie spelen, de ex van Dirk Cockelaere die na de dood van haar vader naar België terugkeert. Ze zal voor heel wat opschudding zorgen binnen de familie, in het bijzonder wanneer Rita Van den Bossche achter haar terugkeer komt. Ze speelt vanaf april mee en is zeker te zien tot het einde van dit seizoen. Het is zo goed als zeker dat haar rol volgend seizoen nog zal worden uitgebreid. Category:Nieuws